


Sleeping Through My Sorrow

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After feeling very drained from a night of crying and needing comfort and an even not so good day after , Loki cheers up Author of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Through My Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post anymore me and Loki fics but I changed my mind and here is another comfort fic, I really needed one. I'd like to thank Sigynthefaithful as who knew that looking up synonyms could be so much fun? so thank you :) And I hope that you all enjoy this little story :) I will be posting another Hiddlestworth that I am currently working on it will be posted tomorrow :) As always con-crit is always welcome :)

I was so drained, never had I felt so drained and frustrated. I couldn't stop crying last night, and today was just as bad. Loki was awake watching me sleep in his arms from the long cry I had the night before. He hated seeing me like this.

I could feel his long slender fingers running through my hair in long soothing strokes. My lips curled into a small smile as he did so. I woke up a couple of moments later, the dark circles under my eyes told the whole story of how my night went.

It was one of those days where I didn't want to get out of bed. The truth was that some days it took me longer to get out, because of all the emotional drain I was feeling. However I had Loki to give me strength when  I felt like I had none left. "Did you sleep well my love?" he asked comfortingly.

"I don't know, not really, I'm so drained Loki, I'm so happy that you're here" I said quietly. "Come my Enchantress, I want to see you smile, will you come with me?" he asked. He could tell that despite me being in one of those, I am not getting out of bed moods; I was going to if only because I loved him.

Knowing he only wanted what was best for me. I nodded slightly. He smiled warmly at me before waving his hand and suddenly a small gold and green dragon appeared on our bed, it was no bigger than a new born puppy he crawled to me making small noises as it nuzzled against my hand wanting to be petted.

"Oh Loki! He's so sweet, I love him" I said gingerly as I petted it's small head. "He's all yours my darling, I thought perhaps we could take him outside and we shall ride him" he offered softly. "That sounds very romantic ridding a dragon with you" I said lightly. "Does he have a name?" I asked.

 

"You may name him what you like my Enchantress" Loki said. "I think I'll name him Fray, what do you think? Do you like your name?"  I asked the small dragon. It made a cooing sound and climbed on me till it reached my chin and licked me.

After we both got dressed, we got Fray outside where Loki made him grow till he became large enough to carry us. He was so beautiful at full growth, he had green eyes that seemed to shimmer in the sun-light.

He lowered himself steadily then waited till Loki and I climbed on his back. "Go on Enchantress, tell him you wish to fly" Loki said encouragingly. I leaned as close as I could to Fray's ear, "Take me up there"  I said faintly.

He made another sound of contentment and then began to run till he lifted off and we were air born. "What do you think Enchantress?" Loki asked as we climbed higher and higher. "I think this is wonderful" I said moved that Loki cared about me so much.

We flew around Asgard for what felt like hours, blissful hours till we headed back to Loki's chamber. Loki made Fray small again and the dragon jumped into my hands and looked at me. "Hello, yes, you took me all the way up there" I said gingerly. "You…welcome" Fray said in a small almost fragile voice.

I kissed him on top of his head as he cuddled against me. "Thank you for this day my Loki, I enjoyed it so much" I said as we lay in our bed. "Anything for you my Enchantress" he said tenderly as we let sleep take over with Fray sleeping next to us.

THE END      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for reading :)


End file.
